Rezurekcja Kuli
Rezurekcja Kuli oraz Corrassa Flyfootów. Wskrzeszenie obydwu postaci, której dokonał Wake w świątyni pw. św Ulfgara z pomocą Ojca Borowika. Treść Wake odczuwa ze jego podróż dobiega końca. Czas zaszyć wszystkie otwarte rany. Nadszedł dzień którego najbardziej się obawiał, zwlekał ile mógł, co tylko zapewne pogorszyło sprawę… No cóż.. czas udać się do Świątyni. - "Yelloo" *ello. llo. lo.* odpowiedziało echo świątyni. - "Już, już" odpowiada siostra Elaira przytuptając w pantofelkach. "Niech będzie pochwalony. Zapewne przybył pan odwiedzić świętą relikwię pochowanego tu kapłana Apollo, Ulfgara Walkomłota!", podpowiedziała z entuzjazmem siostra. "yyyy nie, nie znam gościa." - "To może express spowiedź? Power Word: Łaska?... datek?" -"Nie, nic z tych rzeczy." ... "to nie wiem po co pan tu przyszedł -" opadły ręce zakłopotanej Elairy. "Podobno przeprowadzacie tu trochę mniej moralne serwisy, typu wskrzeszanie umarłych? Nie mam nic do nekromancji" - "Ciiiii", Elaira zatrzymuje Wakea.Rozglądając się dookoła, upewnia się że są sami. "Za mną", prowadzi zmieszanego rangera do piwnicy. "Ojcze, jesteś tu? Klient do pana.", szepcze głośno Elaira do ciemnej piwnicy. "ghh, yyyY? Tak, tak, jestem. Medytuję. Modlę się." "Tak po ciemku?" "Wola boska dociera wszędzie, nawet tam gdzie światło nie dochodzi." Ojciec Borowik bierze świeczkę i castuje na nią Light. Świeczka się pali. "W czym mogę pomóc?" "Tu pan był zainteresowany pewnymi nielicencjonowanymi serwisami." Ojciec podnosi świeczkę by się lepiej przyjrzeć przybyszowi i lampka zrozumienia załącza mu się w głowie, "Pan Wakeusz Nazwiskowski, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. 'Najlepszy Ranger Strano', czekałem na pana. Ojciec Borowik jestem, 'Najlepszy Ojciec Święty Strano'. Nie mieliśmy jeszcze przyjemności się napić. Zapraszam na kielicha." Wake i Ojciec siadają przy stole. "To ja już pójdę", powiada siostra Elaira i odchodzi w niewiadome. Ojciec polewa i powiada, "Panie Wakeuszu. Doszły mnie słuchy, z bardzo wiarygodnych źródeł, że dolega panu ostry przypadek Zaparcia Duszy." "Tak tak, ale nie nie. Ja tu nie po to. Kobita mi poszła polować na smoki i jej salto nie wyszło pewnie. Mam jej resztki, chciałbym ją stawić na nogi." "Oooooo... Dawno to było?" "Dawno" "To proponuje jeszcze jednego kielicha. Nawet dwa!" Po trzech czy czterech kielichach Ojciec wysyła Siostrę Elairę by przebudziła Brata Maślaka, i zaprowadził wszystkich do sekretnych laboratoriów świątyni. "Utrzymajmy to w zaufanym kole przyjaciół. Nie dostaliśmy jeszcze licencji z centralnego biura na wskrzeszania, a to są spore pieniądze, więc robimy to trochę niekonwencjonalnie. Do tej pory testowaliśmy to tylko na Goblinach. Niby działało, ale one wszystkie tak samo wyglądają więc nie wiemy czy były jakieś efekty uboczne.", tłumaczy Ojciec Borowik prowadząc grupkę przez labirynty pokoi i komnat. "Był jeszcze ten starzec!", wtrąca Brat Maślak. "Ah! Ten to był ciekawy przypadek. My go przywołujemy, a on nie chce wstać! Był pewny że nie żyje! Musieliśmy użyć naszej najgorszej butelki by go przekonać że jest z powrotem na planie materialnym. Ani w niebie ani w piekle takiej nie dobrej wódki nie robią.", opowiada dalej Ojciec. Grupa wchodzi do większej komnaty z altarem na środku, posągami Apolla, oraz innych mniejszych bożków. "No dobra", Ojciec zaciera ręce, "To gdzie pacjent?". Wake wysypuje z worka po ziemniakach papkę z kości i niezidentyfikowanych obiektów na altar. "Za życia też była taka ładna?", skomentował Brat Maślak. " hehe ehehe", chichocze z Ojciem. "yhhym. Bracie, proszę trochę szacunku.. no. To teraz rytuał." Ojciec Borowik wyciąga święty kieliszek, podnosi nad głowami i wypowiada magiczne słowa, "hokus pokus, w imię miłości. wstaniesz z kości jak po złości!" Kieliszek świeci światłem świętym! Ojciec wypija zawartość kielicha, robi krzywą minę w lewo, popija drugim kielichem, wykrzywia minę w drugie lewo, i strzela kulą światła z palca w kupkę Kuli. Altar świeci światłem świętym! Posągi posądzą! Gówno widać!!! Po kilku sekundach wszystko wraca do normy. Na altarze siedzi gruby niziołek. Nagi. Ojciec wykrzywia minę w trzecie lewo i się odkręca. Łapie Brata Maślaka za ramię i też go odkręca. Siostra Elaira podaje czyste szaty Kuli która nonszalancko je zakłada, zeskakuje z altaru, podchodzi do Wakea, pokazuje mu by się zniżył, i sprzedaje mu liścia *SLAP!* "TO ZA AKSANĘ!", krzyczy Kula. Po czym łapie go za głowę i całuje, "a to za to że myślałeś o mnie". Wake i Kula opuszczają piwnice i żegnają się z Ojciem, "Dziękujemy bardzo, jest ona dla mnie warta w wadze złota." "O nic więcej nie prosimy", odpowiada Ojciec ze znaczącym uśmieszkiem :j Kula dodaje "będziemy musieli jeszcze wrócić z moim bratem, Corrasem. Jeśli pokażę się w domu bez niego to matka mnie zabije i na nic będą Ojca wypociny." "Ojtam, ojtam. Sama przyjemność. Zapraszam." Wszyscy się jeszcze żegnają i idą w swoją stronę. "Słuchaj Wake, jest jeszcze mały problem. Corras nie opuści Strano bez jego mastifa, Berthy. Wiesz co z nią?" "Ach, pamiętam, miła suczka. Od lat jej nie widziałem. Czy ona jeszcze żyje? Nawet gdyby, to jak ją rozpoznać?" "Zostawiłam w skrzyni w tawernie jego śmierdzące ubrania. Weź je ze sobą. Może Bertha pozna zapach i sama do ciebie przyjdzie. Albo popytaj twoich magicznych kolegów. Ja wrócę do świątyni wskrzesić Corrasa. no co tak stoisz z głupim uśmieszkiem? DO ROBOTY!" Zobacz też * Beatyfikacja Ulfgara Kategoria:Wydarzenia